Lifting devices for refuse receptacles are previously known and are generally intended for mounting on refuse collection vehicles for picking up refuse at several places and emptying it at a refuse station. It is thus important that the region for lifting and emptying the refuse receptacles be as free as possible from lifting mechanisms and the like in order to achieve the greatest possible degree of flexibility when it comes to, e.g., the possibility of changing between different handling systems, such as, e.g., loading of garbage sacks or, as in the present case, emptying of receptacles. For this reason, driving arrangements for lifting and tipping receptacles have typically been mounted on the sides of the vehicle, normally as double devices, with one device on either side of the opening into which the refuse is dumped. Since the opening through which the refuse is dumped is generally relatively wide, the driving devices are thereby placed relatively far from each other, which, when using hydraulically or pneumatically driven power devices, leads to difficulties in achieving a synchronous, smooth lifting motion. In order to reduce these problems as much as possible it has previously been necessary to design the lifting mechanism to be very sturdy, especially in regards to the cradle for lifting and tipping the receptacle and its associated guides, in order to achieve a device which is as stable and has as great a torsional stiffness as possible. As a result of this, these previously known solutions require a relatively great deal of room and are heavy, and are consequently both cumbersome and expensive.